


Snap

by helens78



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Masochism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie makes some very early explorations into her own masochism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

When Nat was about fifteen, she picked up a habit of biting her nails. Not a good habit to have at all. A little theatrical nail-biting, the kind of thing that doesn't really damage a manicure, is all right, but full-out chewing down to the quick -- unacceptable.

She tried a number of things to get herself out of the habit.

The rubber band trick was almost a last resort. Snap the rubber band every time she catches herself biting her nails.

It worked.

Sort of.

Nat's inner wrist has pink welts on it, now, and her nails are beautiful. It's not exactly a nervous habit. And it's easy to conceal -- almost no one's even noticed -- so no one says anything about it.

 _Snap._

Nat feels the sting first, a hard one, and then her entire body flushes in a warm electric rush. The welt is bright white at first, and then quickly turns to a nice dark red; after a few more seconds, it goes pink. And the pink is just lovely. The look of it is almost as good as the feel.

Nat sighs a little. Her skin still tingles from the snap, and it will for a few minutes. Then the snap will fade down to almost nothing, and Nat will rub lightly at the pink welt, hoping it doesn't fade too fast.

It's not exactly a nervous habit. It's not something she does unconsciously, after all. It's something she does because it feels good. It makes her feel good all over, and as soon as she figures out what to do next in order to feel that way again, she's going to go for it full-tilt.


End file.
